


Lavenders Blue

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec taking care of Magnus, Bubble Bath, M/M, Magnus deserves to be taken care of, Magnus used too much magic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, lavender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even warlocks have their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavenders Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt from user magnuslightswood
> 
> Hope you like it!

It had taken a while for Alec to realize that even warlocks have their limits. 

Alec was not claiming to be an expert on magic, how it was used, how it affected the person using it, etc. He knew that magic could be as strenuous as physical combat (Alec had the scars to prove it), and Alec always overheard Magnus when he had a morning appointment with a client.

Magnus always sounded weary afterwards, especially if said client was a demanding asshole. Which happened more often than not. Alec would come out of the bedroom once the client had left, only to see Magnus looking peaky and worn; his skin would sheen with sweat, and Alec remembered once that he had to catch his boyfriend before he passed out completely, despite Magnus making feeble attempts to stand, stay conscious.

“I’m fine, Alexander, really,” Magnus would say, “nothing I can’t handle.”

It was obvious that Magnus was lying (possibly for his benefit), but Alec could see that it was wearing him down.

Today was the same. Alec sat in the bedroom, as a few clients had expressed that having a Shadowhunter just lounging in the room made them uncomfortable, as if they thought Alec was going to pull out a seraph blade and attack them right there. He could hear the client- some stuffy rich woman dressed in expensive furs- talking loudly, her nasally voice echoing off the walls.

“Right, well, Warlock Bane, I didn’t come here for a mediocre summoning,” she said, “when I ask you to do a job I expect nothing less than perfection!”

Alec cringed as he heard Magnus’s reply.

“I do apologize, I’m just a little worn out from an earlier client is all.” Magnus was obviously tired, his words slightly slurred from lack of sleep. Alec could imagine him rubbing his eyes, smearing his immaculate glittery eye shadow in the process. A soft groan sounded, “I’m sure I’ll be able to finish once I’ve replenished my magic-”

“I don’t have time to wait, warlock. Either it’s done now or I take my business elsewhere-”

“Ma’am, I assure you, I-”

Alec could hear them moving, the scraping of chair legs against the floor no doubt, as the woman berated him uselessly. Magnus sounded desperate, almost pleading as they moved around the living room; Alec didn’t even realize he had moved himself until he found himself storming into the living room amidst the woman throwing a tantrum. 

“-tterly inappropriate and unprofessional!” the woman was yelling at an obviously exhausted Magnus, who looked ready to collapse any second.

That was not happening on Alec’s watch. Swiftly, he moved in just a Magnus’s knees started to buckle, ignoring the woman’s gasp of shock as he appeared by the warlock’s side.

“And why would the High Warlock of Brooklyn have a Shadowhunter in his apartment?” the woman sneered as Magnus’s eyes fluttered, the man falling heavily against Alec’s chest. Alec returned the glare, arching a brow.

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn is my boyfriend,” Alec stated firmly, narrowing his gaze, “and you need to leave.”

The woman looked like a fish as she gaped, opening and closing her ed lipsticked mouth, “But this job wasn’t completed-”

“Leave.” Alec ordered, adding after she stared at him for a few seconds, “ _Now_.”

The woman ruffled up her furs, stalking out of the loft with a glare and a slam of the door. Magnus was limp in Alec’s arms, and up close, he could see the damage done by days of using magic and performing spells. His golden skin was pale, with a heavy layer of sweat. His pristine makeup was smudged in some areas, and Alec could see his hair coming undone from it’s beautiful style. 

But the bags under his eyes were evident, deep bruises that blackened the skin. Alec carefully swooped Magnus up off the floor, cradling him as a mother would her child. Padding his way to the bathroom, he kept Magnus close as he managed to crouch down, reaching around him to turn on the faucet in the tub. 

When he first moved into the apartment, Alec had never been sure as to why Magnus took baths. In his opinion, it was a waste of time, and you were probably just bathing in dirty water by the end of it. 

“Everyone should have a bubble bath at least once in their life, Alexander,” was Magnus’s explanation at the time, right before Magnus had caught him by surprise and yanked him into the tub fully clothed.

After getting the water warm, Alec eyed the bottles that lined the windowsill- blue and pink and green with all different scents and fruits that Alec had never really paid attention to. He himself took showers, so there was no need for frivolous things like bubbles to accompany him. Pursing his lips, he strained reaching over his unconscious boyfriend to grab a purple bottle decorated with a string of dark blue flowers.

“Lavender....” Alec said to himself, reading the name. Flipping open the cap, he sniffed it; it was pleasant enough, and he remembered Isabelle saying something about lavender being good for headaches. Alec glanced at Magnus’s prone form. It wasn’t a headache, but it would have to do. With one arm wrapped protectively around Magnus, he maneuvered the other to turn the open bottle upside down and a trail of goopy purple poured from the mouth and into the tub.

Soon enough, after Alec used his free hand to swirl the soap around, the tub was full of bubbles, the smell of lavender making his eyes tear and his throat itch. But Alec endured, moving to carefully strip Magnus of his clothes (careful not to disturb him and touch anywhere he shouldn’t) and lower him into the tub.

After what seemed like five minutes, Alec was getting frustrated. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t get Magnus to sit properly so he wouldn’t slip chin deep into the water, and Alec was pretty sure he was allergic to this lavender stuff because it _burned_ ; his eyes felt like they were on fire as tears began to leak freely. His hands were covered with light purple bubbles, and it was while he was trying to massage Magnus’s neck did the warlock wake up, blinking in confusion as Alec leaned over the rim of the tub.

“Mmmm..... Alexander?” Magnus’s voice was soft, if not a little hoarse. Alec clenched his jaw, trying to focus on the dip of Magnus’s collar bone. He just looked so tired, barely able to open his eyes as he tried to sit up. 

“Just relax, Magnus,” Alec said softly, running his hands over Magnus’s chest. Magnus crinkled his brow, raising an eyebrow as Alec tried to figure out where he could put his hand; every inch of skin was covered in bubbles, and Alec knew he was probably crying from the potent smell. 

“Are you crying?” Magnus asked.

Alec scoffed, “It’s this stupid lavender stuff. I think I’m allergic.”

“I can get you some medicine-” Magnus was already moving to snap his fingers, his hand visibly shaking as he made a feeble attempt. Alec grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb across Magnus’s knuckles. Water dripped down his sleeve, making him shiver.

“You need to stop using magic for now,” Alec chided him softly, “just let me take care of you, okay?” 

Alec could see Magnus was trying to fight a grin as he leaned his head back against Alec’s chest, slipping up to his neck in the water.

“Okay,” he said. Alec chuckled, replying, “Yeah?”

Magnus nodded, and Alec kissed his cheek before slathering lavender smelling bubbles onto the warlock’s cheek, making him giggle. Alec shook his head, but now he knew Magnus was right; bubble baths were essential, and Alec made sure to have one himself in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I could have done better with the end, but it is what it is. If you want to request a fic, leave a comment or send me a message on my tumblr, I go by coloringpencils on there


End file.
